The Invention relates to a charged-particle detectors and to mass spectrometers employing one or more of the said detectors. More specifically, the invention relates to charged-particle detectors having an improved lifetime compared to known charged-particle detectors, to charged-particle collector substrates for such detectors, and to mass spectrometers employing one or more of the said detectors.